


With a Chagrined Heart

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: Definitely one of my fav characters in RWBY, F/M, Flynt's the greatest btw, I need more of him in future volumes, Writing this fic was a lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his sake, Flynt hoped she'd never call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Chagrined Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through the Allura tag a couple of nights ago when I ran into this post that was so excited that Allura was dark skinned and not just tanned cuz it made it evident that she was black and she was just so happy and excited that she had a gorgeous black character to cosplay down the line and the post just made me really happy:') It reminded me of this post I ran into while I was browsing the Arslan tag where a black blogger was so happy that she had a goddess like Arslan to cosplay.:') But anyways, wow I can't believe I finished this fic in one day!! Lol like it's nearly 3:30 in the morning so my sorry ass should be in bed but I just had to get this fic done and posted before I went to bed! This fic wasn't even supposed to be as long as it is but lol sometimes I get carried away in my writing with a recent 7 page long fic being a good example. I've been in love with Flynt, since his introduction so this fic was a joy to write. His and Weiss's interactions were so interesting and gripping so I of course fell in love with them as a couple. Expect more Flynt/Weiss fics as well as standalone Flynt fics cuz a character as interesting as Flynt deserves fics exploring a full blown potential background we all know the writers won't give us in the canon. Wow but bless the writers for the tidbits of his background they did give us in the show, though, cuz those tidbits gave way to me coming with a lot of headcanons that I'm gonna expand on in upcoming standalone Flynt fics. But to all who decided to tune into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it!:)

A cold soda clambered down into the dispenser, Flynt Coal bending over to retrieve his beverage with his good hand. He’d get his mom to open it when he got back to his room. The teenager rolled his eyes all while smiling slightly as he recalled her making such a fuss over him announcing that he was gonna head to the vending machine for a soda. She insisted she get his soda for him but Flynt wanted to stretch his legs a bit, unable to shake the feeling of restlessness due to being confined to his hospital room for two days straight. 

Flynt’s head was still buzzing with all the events that had recently transpired. The great battle responsible for interrupting the annual Vytal Festival Tournament was over and yet Flynt was still exhausted. Perhaps, it was his psyche playing a big role in his drained state. After all, he was still reeling from the news he had received about Yang. The poor girl had lost her arm in the battle and though few words had been passed between them, Flynt had enough of a conscious and heart to feel sympathy for the predicament she was currently in. The hunter felt blessed to come out of the battle with just a broken arm and wounded torso.

He’d better head back to his room before his mom’s voice came on the intercom demanding he return to his room. Flynt let out a chuckle as the boy shuffled off in the direction of his room. He loved his mother dearly but she could be so fussy and overbearing sometimes.

“Father, please!”

Flynt came to a stop at the corner he’d nearly turned, eyebrows furrowing as he fought to recognize the feminine voice. It was…Weiss. Flynt turned around, about to take a different route back to his room when Weiss’s voice made him pause again.

“Father, you don’t understand! Yang, my teammate, my friend, is hurt! And Ruby’s in a coma! And Blake… Father, my team needs me now more than ever! I don’t wanna come home!”

Flynt’s lips parted in surprise. She sounded so desperate, so hurt. Flynt’s expression turned grave at the tidbit about Ruby. The girl was in a coma? Dear god…

Flynt heard the girl breathe a defeated sigh before saying in a quiet voice, “Yes, father. Goodbye.”

Footsteps was all Flynt heard next. Whether or not they were coming his way wasn’t what Flynt was interested in discerning, the attractive hunter taking two steps forward when someone called out to him.

“Flynt!”

The teen sighed mentally. Well, he supposed he had this coming. It was rather impolite to eavesdrop, after all.

Flynt turned to face the source of the surprised exclamation, eyes widening as he examined her. Was this really the regal, well put together huntress that showed him that there was more to her than he originally thought? The bandages wrapped around several areas of her body wasn’t responsible for making Flynt do a double take at his former tournament opponent, though. For starters, her hair wasn’t in its usual side ponytail, the snow white tresses loose and hanging down her back. Flynt didn’t miss the tangles in the long locks, suspecting that Weiss wasn’t one to leave her hair looking so unkempt. The dark shadows under her eyes told the story of sleepless nights. What had Flynt’s attention the most, however, were the tears streaming down the porcelain skinned girl’s face.

Flynt watched the girl do a bodily appraisal of her own, not looking too pleased to see his arm in a cast. Flynt wished he could identify the inner force responsible for making him extend a hand out toward Weiss’s face, his thumb brushing away her tears. He thanked his outer body for not mirroring the extreme embarrassment he felt on the inside for acting so boldly. God, why didn’t he walk away when he had the chance?

The blush that appeared on her face made Flynt feel a little better. Flynt looked away awkwardly, hating feeling so at a loss for words. He shouldn’t be feeling so bad for a Schnee. Damn his mom for raising him right! Flynt dropped his soda on top of nearly falling over as two arms were thrown around his torso. Huh, looks like he wasn’t the only one feeling bold today. The sniffling and trembling coming from the wealthy girl is what made Flynt consider pushing aside the awkwardness he felt in favor of providing a little comfort. Ignoring the slight pain in his arm and torso, Flynt settled for unsurely placing his free hand on her back in a subtle show of consolation. He wished he could feel annoyed at her getting his shirt wet so it could distract him from the fact that he had a Schnee in his arms.

The mature hunter felt Weiss stiffen, her trembling and sniffling finally ceasing. She quickly pulled back from her impromptu embrace, face red hot with obvious embarrassment again. The huntress put some distance between the two of them, eyes shyly finding her shoes as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

“God, I’m so sorry, Flynt! I-I don’t know what came over me.”

Flynt sighed while rubbing the back of his neck. It serves his nosy ass right for being put in this situation.

“It’s okay,” Flynt replied evenly. “I’m sorry about everything that happened to your teammates.”

Flynt resisted the urge to pull Weiss into another hug when her eyes started watering again. It wasn’t easy watching her bow her head before bringing her arms around herself in a hug. Seeing her at such a low point just didn’t feel right to Flynt. Her friends should be the ones standing here witnessing her turmoil and offering her the proper comfort, not him. Flynt had nearly pushed aside his pride and stepped up to give her a hug when Weiss suddenly spoke.

“I’m leaving Vale tomorrow.”

The news left Flynt with a partly open mouth. She was leaving? It made sense. Her school was destroyed, after all.

“I hate my father!” Weiss cried out, her body back to quaking again. “I hate him so much!”

Flynt nearly flinched when Weiss’s head snapped up to look at him. Her tear streaked face was contorted in anger.

“How could he make me come back home when my teammates need me now more than ever!?”

Flynt persisted on in his silence, the temptation to smile bitterly strong. He didn’t think his encounter with her would lead to him discovering they had something in common.

“God, no wonder Winter left to join the Atlesian Military! She couldn’t take having her every move controlled by him anymore! I should’ve run away while I had the chance! I’d have nothing but at least I’d be free! At least─”

Flynt placed a gentle hand behind Weiss’s head before pulling the hysterical girl into him. She was stock still for a few seconds before she finally relaxed. Flynt stared straight ahead as he listened to Weiss’s soft, muffled sobs. Flynt had been in the middle of guessing how long the two of them had been standing in each other’s arms when Weiss pulled away, refusing to meet his eyes as she stood with her hands pressed against his chest. Weiss finally moved to lengthen the space between herself and Flynt.

“I’m such an emotional wreck today,” Weiss laughed emptily. She glanced up at him, gratitude shown vividly in her eyes. “Thank you, Flynt.”

Flynt shrugged while looking elsewhere. An unbearably awkward silence fell between the acquaintances. The handsome musician sighed, scuffing at the floor. He could already see himself deeply regretting what he was about to do.

“Hey, Schnee?”

Weiss was quick to give him her attention.

It wasn’t too late to reconsider all of this but apparently Weiss’s presence was making him adopt the bad habit of going against his better judgement. “Hand me your scroll.”

Weiss blinked at the boy in response.

Flynt rolled his eyes as he let out an impatient sigh. “Hurry up before I change my mind, Schnee.” Weiss didn’t waste any time in heeding his warning, passing her scroll over to him in no time flat.

The trumpeter was pretty sure he was blushing as he worked his contact information into Weiss’s scroll. After finishing, the uncharacteristically ruffled boy practically shoved the device back into Weiss’s ill prepared hands. He really wished the heat in his face would die down.

Weiss gazed at her screen in surprise. “Flynt─”

“You can call me sometime if you want,” Flynt interrupted as he turned away from her. “Or not. It doesn’t matter much to me either way. See ya later, Schnee.”

Flynt walked away at a considerably fast pace, eager to regain parts of his lost dignity as he walked back to his room. As Flynt turned a corner, he nearly crashed into someone.

“There you are!”

Flynt blinked as he stared into the face of his thoroughly irritated mother.

“Where were you!?” the woman demanded. “You were gone twenty five minutes! It shouldn’t have taken you that long to get a soda!”

Soda… Flynt frowned, groaning as he remembered that he had dropped his soda when Weiss surprised him with a hug. Ugh, Schnee’s were the worst. Flynt edged back slightly when his mother leaned in, a bad feeling surfacing in his gut as she stared at his shirt. He opened his mouth to inquire of the woman’s peculiar behavior but his mother spoke first, seeming rather intent on him not getting a single word in.

“That wet stain wasn’t on your shirt when you left the hospital room.” The curly haired woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her son.

Flynt sighed. “Mom, can we just go back to my room?”

“Not until you explain to me why you were gone so long!”

Flynt groaned. This was all Schnee’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all who made it to the end of the fic enjoyed it!:) Feel free to leave feedback of any kind! It's all very much appreciated.:)


End file.
